


In Another Time, In Another Place

by ShadaLu



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love/Hate, M/M, Post-Canon, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadaLu/pseuds/ShadaLu
Summary: Это не должно было закончиться так.





	In Another Time, In Another Place

Это не должно было закончиться так.  
  
Этого не могло произойти, но вот — есть.  
  
В конце остался именно он. Не Кларк, неуязвимый и практически бессмертный, а он, человек, Лекс Лютор.  
  
Лекс не знает, то ли благодарить отца (которого по-прежнему ненавидит даже спустя столько лет), то ли возненавидеть еще сильнее (если есть куда) за то, насколько хорошо тот научил его выживать. К сожалению, это, наверное, единственное, что Лекс умеет делать действительно прекрасно.  
  
О, вокруг есть множество желающих (и даже способных) доказать, насколько это неправда, заливаясь льстивыми речами по поводу его выдающегося интеллекта и изобретательского гения. Их количество особенно заметно выросло после Вторжения. Ничего удивительного. Во-первых, количество людей на Земле значительно уменьшилось, так что в процентном соотношении число его приверженцев и правда стало больше. Ну, а во-вторых, расслабившееся человечество, полагающееся по своей лени да прихоти на кучку супергероев, оказалось совершенно не готово дать реальный отпор криптонцам, почти неуязвимым для любого земного оружия. Так что, когда хваленые защитники справедливости, котят и прочей ерунды пали (какой сюрприз), с остатками захватчиков, прибывших, по счастью, все же ограниченным контингентом, пришлось справляться самим людям — с помощью того самого оружия, за разработку которого Лекса не раз пытались выставить едва ли не дьяволом во плоти.  
  
Он до сих пор помнит удивление в глазах тогда еще живого Кларка, когда оказалось, что большинство его прототипов на самом деле вполне работоспособны и — убийственны. На какой-то момент — ох уж эта повторяющаяся, но ни к чему, кроме еще большего разочарования, не приводящая слабость! — Лексу даже показалось, что вот сейчас, вот-вот Кларк наконец что-то поймет… После он еще долго слышал в голове издевательский смех отца, даже после смерти получившего подтверждение его мягкотелости. Черт, постоянно получавшего, если уж быть честным. Если бы он был настойчивее, если бы не старался придерживаться хотя бы каких-то видимых рамок в своих изысканиях… может, этому идиоту Кларку не пришлось бы умирать.  
  
Не то чтобы Кларк когда-нибудь способен был это понять. Нет, он не был глупым, даже наоборот. Вот только интеллект — это еще не все. Им нужно уметь пользоваться. И кому, как не Лексу, об этом знать. В конце концов, он своим воспользоваться не сумел тоже.  
  
И каждая хвалебная статья, которыми все еще пестрят шустро возрождающиеся журналы и газеты, каждая названая в его честь улица в каком-нибудь богом забытом уголке планеты, каждая высказанная в лицо благодарность — чаще всего даже вполне искренняя, чему он так и не научился не удивляться, — горчат как полная пригоршня пепла, брошенная в лицо. Того самого, который только и остался от Кларка.  
  
Это должно было закончиться не так.  
  
А потому Лекс намерен все исправить.  
  
Он не может по-другому, не умеет, и где-то на задворках сознания стыдливо топчется мысль, что, пожалуй, отец все-таки заслужил благодарность: без него Лекс, конечно, был бы счастливее, но никогда — таким, как есть, абсолютно не умеющим сдаваться. Просто уже не помнящим даже, что это такое — остановиться и признать поражение. Чужеродная концепция, как если бы он пытался взглянуть на мир с позиции какого-нибудь осьминога или паука.  
  
Если бы он умел, если бы он мог быть этим чертовым осьминогом, все бы тоже сложилось иначе, но об этом сожалеть бесполезно. Он способен изменить мир — не себя. По крайней мере, так он думал. Сейчас он в этом уже не так уверен. Потому что сейчас — _без_ — слишком… пусто, слишком неправильно, чтобы не захотеть изменить что угодно. Чтобы не быть готовым сломать все на свете — с одной лишь крохотной надеждой, что на обломках удастся построить что-то новое.  
  
Надежда — подлая и коварная тварь. И снова — кому, как не Лексу, об этом знать, он столько раз попадался в ее сети. И попался опять. Потому что иногда сети — это все, что может удержать тебя на плаву.  
  
Лекс проверяет новую подборку данных по последней серии экспериментов и хмурится: слишком много все еще неопределенных факторов, слишком непредсказуем результат, слишком многое может пойти не так, вплоть до распада существующей реальности. До этого, правда, ему дела нет. Когда-то было, давно, настолько, что он уже почти не помнит, каково это, — так, слабый отголосок, тусклое воспоминание о времени, когда его интересовала судьба кого-то, кто не он сам. И не Кларк.  
  
Фокус в том, что чем больше толпа, на которую смотришь, тем меньше ты видишь в ней лиц. А теперь там нет даже того единственного, которое он замечал обязательно и безошибочно.  
  
Он всегда подозревал, что Кларк с высоты своих полетов видит людей примерно так же — как некую обезличенную массу, которую нужно защищать. Не помогать развиваться или хотя бы позволить идти своим путем, нет, защищать. Как стадо овец. Не то чтобы этот высокоморальный лицемер когда-нибудь способен был в этом признаться, даже самому себе наверняка. За это Лекс ненавидел его в два раза сильнее.  
  
Вот только последнее — неправда. Самая неправдивая неправда, в которой он только мог себя убедить.  
  
Лекс помнит, как это было в первый раз, сразу после победы, в те дни, когда эйфория захлестывала особенно безудержно, будущее пьянило особенно сильно — хотя бы самим фактом своего существования — и возможности простирались впереди тысячей дорог — выбирай любую. Он как раз произнес речь, поздравительную и вдохновляющую, заставив собравшихся на огромной площади буквально захлебываться от восторга и воодушевления, и выпрямился, привычно окидывая невидящим взглядом сотни лиц, сливающихся в одно невыразительное море под названием электорат. Море волновалось, шло рябью незначительных перемещений, обдавая брызгами обрывочных фраз — все как обычно. И все же что-то было не так. Настолько, что сердце внезапно принялось выстукивать все убыстряющийся неровный ритм, горло сдавило спазмом, воздух в легких начал жечь, словно жидкий огонь, а рука, потянувшаяся за водой, мелко задрожала. Лексу понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы привести себя в норму. И еще примерно столько же — чтобы осознать, что это был приступ паники.  
  
На то, чтобы понять причину, ушло значительно больше.  
  
Лишь спустя еще десять или пятнадцать выступлений, каждое из которых усиливало тянущее, грызущее, мучающее ощущение где-то в желудке вкупе с чувством необъяснимого, но тоже растущего опустошения, он понял, чего не хватает. Точнее — кого.  
  
Конечно, даже будучи мертвым, Кларк просто не мог не испортить ему все снова!  
  
Казалось бы, именно теперь, в отсутствие Лиги и его персонального стража совести, перед ним открылись все пути. Более того — существенно уменьшившееся население, напуганное только что отбушевавшей войной, представляло собой идеальный материал для управления. Бери и властвуй. И наслаждайся. Вот только с последним вышла серьезная загвоздка. Как наслаждаться, когда каждый следующий шаг тяжелее предыдущего, когда каждое действие отдает бессмысленностью и не рождает внутри ничего, кроме стылого равнодушия? Чем, когда среди следящих за тобой глаз нет тех, чье только внимание тебе и важно?  
  
Лекс пытался. Брать, действовать и властвовать. Наслаждаться. Пока не обнаружил себя однажды, совершенно случайно, в одной из лабораторий вместо какого-то очередного выступления. Или это была встреча? Планирование будущего планеты между сильными мира сего? По правде, он не помнит сейчас и вряд ли помнил тогда. Он просто туда не пошел, сидя вместо этого в стерильно-белом помещении с неживым, искусственно отфильтрованным воздухом и просматривая массивы данных по криптонцам, собранных за время Вторжения.  
  
Помнится, он даже не сразу понял, что именно ищет. Просто читал — с четким ощущением, что где-то здесь должен быть ответ. Нет — что он точно там есть. Его лишь следовало найти. И выяснить, на какой вопрос он отвечает.  
  
Сейчас Лекс знает. И вопрос, и — что важнее — ответ. Оба — просты, как и все по-настоящему важное.  
  
Если все должно было закончиться не так, значит, нужно сделать так, чтобы это закончилось по-другому. Элементарно ведь.  
  
И он это сделает. Он чертов Лекс Лютор, он может все! По крайней мере, именно в это, кажется, верит чертова куча народа. Вот только кому, как не ему, знать, насколько это не соответствует истине. В конце концов, он получил все, что когда-либо планировал получить, кроме одного. Кроме того, что только по-настоящему и хотел. Ирония космических масштабов!  
  
Но в этом случае он уж точно не намерен ни проигрывать, ни отступать. Ему просто нужно найти точку, в которой все пошло не так, — и выправить ее. Элементарно.  
  
Где-то там, в хитросплетениях времени и пространства, есть момент, в котором все еще так, как надо, Лекс уверен. Осталось его просто определить. И попасть туда.  
  
Кучка сбежавших из Фантомной зоны криптонцев, по слова Кларка, смогла, значит, сможет и он. Конечно, в итоге это не принесло им желаемого — тщательно спланированное вторжение, ради которого они преодолели не только парсеки, но и отмотали несколько десятилетий назад, в блестящее прошлое Криптона, чтобы основать отдельную секретную базу на астероиде, потерпело крах. Но Лекс рассчитывает, что ему не придется столкнуться с тем, что, а точнее кого, не учли они, — с ним самим.  
  
Вот только ему придется. _Он_ будет _там_.  
  
Он вычисляет удобные точки перехода, он моделирует возможные изменения, он видит ярчайшие сны, в которых, как наяву, проживает все эти варианты. Наверное, поэтому бессонница в последние месяцы становится совсем непобедимой — _после_ только хуже.  
  
Потому что каждый раз, что бы он ни делал — или _не_ делал — в этих воображаемых мирах, все заканчивается так же.  
  
Лишь спустя еще несколько месяцев Лекс наконец осознает, что все готово. Давно уже. Все, кроме него.  
  
Потому что даже если он будет умнее, не будет давить и сумеет каким-то чудом проглотить каждую вызванную постоянным недоверием обиду, даже при всем, что он знает сейчас, — он никогда не сможет отказаться от своих исследований. Не после того, как получил прямое подтверждение их важности для выживания человеческой расы. А Кларк никогда не сумеет понять, что, если ты хочешь, чтобы человек выжил, ты не защищаешь его — ты даешь ему оружие и учишь защищаться. Нет, только не Кларк с его комплексом мученика и неумением понять, что всех его жертв может однажды оказаться просто недостаточно.  
  
Именно поэтому все всегда заканчивается одинаково. С вариациями, но по сути — так же. Потому что они — те, кто они есть. Всегда и везде.  
  
И в какой-то момент закрадывается мысль, что, может быть, все правильно, что именно так все и должно было закончиться. На самом деле. В любом случае. Как бы ни было страшно и странно об этом даже думать. Может быть…  
  
Лекс смеется, пугая дежурных техников в лаборатории. Он и сам не знает, чего больше в его смехе — злости или отчаяния. И пожалуй, Лайнел Лютор все же обойдется без его благодарностей. Потому что даже сейчас, даже понимая кристально четко и ясно всю бессмысленность затеи, всю нелепость идти против того, что записано, запрограммировано безвариантно в самих их сущностях, — он не может остановиться. Потому что это записано тоже. Врезано намертво в его натуру. Слишком глубоко, чтобы можно было вымарать, замазав сверху чем-то более полезным.  
  
А потому он, все еще посмеиваясь, шагает внутрь своей последней — безумной, как шепчутся лабораторные «крысы», когда думают, что он их не слышит, — разработки и, задумавшись всего на мгновение, вбивает дату и время. Если тебе не нравится финал — измени начало. Так себе утверждение, но ему, в общем-то, уже плевать.  
  
Потому что даже призрачная надежда на шанс — лучше, чем никакой. Лучше, чем ничего. Лучше, чем пустота размером в целый мир с привкусом пепла. Лучше, чем…  
  
…Покрышки визжат на повороте на мост, салон полнится привычным рыком мощного двигателя, и у него всего полминуты, чтобы затормозить. Он думает, что следовало бы, наверное, дать себе чуть больше времени, но машину уже заносит, руль пытается вырваться из рук, будто живой, и Лекс ясно видит через лобовое стекло испуганные зеленые глаза. Такие знакомые и в то же время настолько другие, без привычной настороженности и недоверия, ясные и чистые, что сердце словно стискивает невидимая рука и глаза подозрительно жжет. _Оно того стоило._  
  
Он тормозит в считаных дюймах от ног Кларка, застывшего на месте, как ослепленный фарами олень. Пару мгновений — все, что Лекс дает себе, чтобы успокоиться. А затем выходит из машины и протягивает руку, прикасаясь к обтянутому дешевой курткой плечу.  
  
— Эй, парень, ты как?  
  
— В порядке… Я… в порядке. — Кларк смотрит на него растерянно и как-то наивно-удивленно, затем моргает и чуть краснеет, но не отводит глаз, кажется, даже не замечая, что чужая рука по-прежнему сжимает его плечо.  
  
Лекс не смог бы ее убрать, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь. Он совсем забыл, что Кларк может быть таким, что он способен смотреть так — на него. Открыто и жадно, даже не осознавая того.  
  
_О да, оно определенно того стоило._  
  
Он протягивает правую ладонь для пожатия:  
  
— Лекс Лютор.  
  
— Кларк Кент.  
  
— Кларк… — Лекс прокатывает имя по языку, наслаждаясь звучанием и своим правом его произносить без злости, ненависти и всего того, что будет… нет, было и больше никогда не будет — после. — Мы едва не погибли здесь вместе.  
  
— Ну, ты мог еще удержаться, а вот я… — Кларк слегка улыбается. — Спасибо, что не столкнул меня вниз.  
  
— Ты не умрешь раньше меня, Кларк, — говорит он серьезно, веско, подразумевая каждое слово, — обещаю.  
  
_Что бы и как ни сложилось._  
  
И Кларк так же серьезно кивает в ответ на странное обещание странного парня, которого видит впервые в жизни. И кивает снова на предложение подвезти.  
  
Лекс понятия не имеет, поменялось ли что-нибудь — он никогда не рассматривал этот вариант, слишком незначительный и на чересчур раннем этапе. Но думает, поглядывая искоса на Кларка, смущенно ерзающего на пассажирском сидении, что даже если нет, даже без единой надежды изменить исход — оно, черт возьми, все равно того стоило.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заданию в игре. Условие: драббл по арту или песне.  
> Песня: Les Friction - String Theory
> 
> Слэш, скорее, подразумевается, но играет ключевую роль при этом, так что проставить джен у меня рука не поднялась))


End file.
